Harmony In Chaos
by IfYouCanDreamIt
Summary: Humanity has become consumed in itself, filled with rage, greed, and the lust for power. In an attempt to preserve balance the Spirits stripped the world of bending. Hengen the spirit of power fed off of humanities evils and became powerful enough to wage war on the other spirits. To restore balance the Avatar must return and bring harmony to the chaos
1. Chapter 1: The Vision

**BOOK ONE: Water**

When Brett was a kid his grandfather always told him stories of great heroes, people who could control elements with their body and minds. He even made claims about spirits watching over us all. When he was younger he took it all in with excitement letting his mind run wild, but as he became older he lost interest in such fairy tales until it came to the point that he would always nod off when his grandfather went on these rants and babbling about some special person named the "Avatar."

He thought his grandfather had a wild imagination. Just like most people who had started going senile. When his parents said they were going to visit him, Brett would always try to get out of having to accompany them, hospitals and nursing homes never were his forte. His grandfather used to tell him that he was special, that Brett was going to do something great in the world. Brett would roll his eyes and say, "sure grandpa I will create world peace and get all the leaders of the world to hold hands and sing kumbaya". He would just look at his grandson with caring eyes and smile.

One day in late August Brett's grandfather became really sick. The doctors told his parents he had at best three weeks at worst a couple days. Normally they would do surgery to buy some time but his grandfather's body was just too weak for it. Brett's family visited more and more often (usually Brett would complain but he knew he wanted to see him so he kept it to himself). After two weeks he passed away.

A couple days after his passing their family held his funeral. That was when Brett had the dream… and it was when his world went spiraling.

_Brett picked himself up off the floor to take in his surroundings. "Where the hell am I?" The place was a large corridor with a high ceiling and stone floors and walls. The hallway was lit by torches lined all the way down the hall and it looked as if it had no end. The place smelled old. There was enough dirt, dust, and cobwebs to make it look like a Halloween exhibition. _

_When he started to stand up, immediately aches and pains shot through his body as if he had been asleep for three days. Looking down he saw he was wearing a robe of some sort, one very unfamiliar to him. It was a light blue with silver seams. Underneath the robe was another weird set of clothing, which he recognized to be a blue martial arts gi. After taking a couple more second to gather himself he made his way down the corridor to take a look around. _

_After about ten minutes of trekking a huge ornate door came into view at least 5 times taller than him. It looked as if it was made of solid gold with intricate designs all around it. It had the symbols of Earth, Fire, Air, and Water etched in the center…"wait how do I know what these symbols mean?" He had never even seen them before, but they were familiar to Brett and he was very sure of what they were, "weird"._

_Brett began to run his hand across the door it was warm beneath the touch, feeling the engravings beneath his fingertips, until they came to the center, placing his palm on the four symbols. The sense of familiarity was overwhelming and the symbols began to glow all of a sudden. _

_The flames of the torches around the door began to burn even brighter and larger, radiating heat all around him. The flames continued to grow until they became hot enough to turn blue. The four symbols of the elements continued to glow until the light started to spread throughout the door revealing intricate patterns and when the entire door was glowing it began to creak open. _

_The inside of the next room was dark. When he took a step forward a ring of fire spread around the entirety of the room…It was enormous. The ceiling spread higher than the eye could see and the walls were lined with statues, hundreds and hundreds of them. He began to continue toward the center and with each step a new ring of fire lit around the room. He had never seen any of these people yet they seemed…familiar, like he knew them. Stopping in the center Brett gaped at the statue before him. It was a man wearing robes, he was bald and had an arrow tattooed on his head and hands. He was wearing a necklace with the symbol of air for the pendant. _

_The more he stared the more familiar everything felt, as he began to reach toward the statue its eyes began to glow. Brett was left standing awestruck and slack jawed as all of the other statues did likewise. He came to an astonishing realization at this point, where he thought there had been many statues before he noticed there had to be at least a thousand of them. When he stared into the eyes in front of him his own began to glow the same shade of bluish white. A power began rush through him and the statues were no longer rock and grey but actual people. The man in front of him walked to meet Brett face to face. Brett wasn't nervous or scared he knew the man before him would bring him no harm. He felt at peace as if he had talked to him a million times, as if he was greeting an old friend. Brett let out an almost inaudible whisper "Aang." The man before him started to smile and said in a gentle yet deep voice, "The time has come. The world is in need of us once again." _

_Aang then proceeded to place his right thumb on the boy's forehead and left hand on his shoulder thumb between the collarbones. His thumbs began to glow and Brett felt something unlock within himself. "A great evil is coming and threatens to destroy the balance. You must ready yourself and become the guardian of the world and preserve the harmony." Brett's eyes widened at that and he was immediately nervous. "What? W-what do you mean? How am I supposed to keep balance and the balance of what exactly?" Brett became terrified. Aang then put a hand on the scared boys shoulder and gave the boy a gentle smile. "The universe has chosen you for a reason. I have faith in you. You have restored balance hundreds of times over the centuries. You can do it once more." If Brett had been confused before now he was truly stumped. Seeing his obvious confusion Aang said, "It will come to you. Before you can bring balance to the world you must bring balance to yourself. Meditate on what I have said and have faith, after all the spirits have put their faith in you."_


	2. Chapter 2: A Rude Awakening

Brett woke up with a start. "A dream?" It felt far too real to be just a dream. He even felt different than when he had the day before. The Eighteen year old was still sweating and in utter shock when his little sister barged open the door, "BRETT, IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" She was 5 years old and looked just like his mother, at least that what his father said. She had brown eyes that always seemed to twinkle with excitement and curiosity. She usually wore her raven black hair in pigtails like she was then, and was sporting her favorite pajamas, pink Dora the Explorer. She proceeded to jump up and down on her older brother's bed since he had pulled the covers up over his head. "Brett its 12:00 you need to get up and fix us lunch!" '_Summer time dammit I just love being a babysitter,' _Brett thought to himself_. _"Alight Emma I'll be down in a few minutes. Go watch T.V. or something." She proceeded to run out of the door pretending to be an airplane.

After about a minute of convincing himself to get out of bed he went to take a shower. When he was finished he looked at myself in the mirror. (c'mon seriously what 18 year old decently muscular guy doesn't?) He thought to himself. He had curly brown hair and striking blue eyes, a deep uncommon cerulean blue "resembling the ocean" his grandpa had said. When he looked at the mirror he gasped in shock. He had tattoos….'_I never got any tattoos! How is this possible?'_ Brett was in a near panic now. He didn't even recognize what they were until he thought of his dream form the previous night. The air symbol was tattooed around his collar bones and the back of his neck like a necklace. On his right arm between his shoulder and bicep was the symbol for fire and mirrored on his left arm was water. The symbol for earth was in-between his shoulder blades and right below his neck. '_My parents are going to kill me if they see these.' _He groaned to himself.Immediately he went back to his room and got dressed putting on a blue T-shirt that covered up the Tattoos and slid on his usual cargo shorts.

Brett sat on his bed for another minute reflecting on the dream he had. _"The world is in need of us once again"_ Us? He wondered what Aang meant by that. He decided that he would take Aang's advice and meditate on it later, '_how do I even meditate?'_ This was going to be a long day. And he had too many questions to focus.

When his parents were home from work and dinner had been served and goodnights said he snuck outside to where his family had a small patch of woods to "meditate" even though he had no idea what he was doing. Brett sat down in the middle of a clearing and sat with his legs crossed and placed his fists together, then began to breathe evenly and cleared his mind of all distractions. It came so naturally yet he had never done it in his life, it felt like dejavu in a sense.

He began to feel everything around him as his body continued to slow down and rest. He heard the birds chirping and felt the trees swaying in the wind. He could sense all of the summer time insects crawling and buzzing around him, but what really surprised the boy was the way he could feel the moon. That night the moon was full and bright as ever. He could feel the rays of light coursing through his body making his muscles itch with excitement like he could get up and run a marathon. It was exciting yet peaceful at the same time. As he took all this in he realized something intriguing. All life was connected. All life was precious. Brett could feel the feelings of all the animals around him. He could feel the balance of the moon and the water in the small pond in the back yard. All of this life was living in harmony and he had never even noticed until now, achieving harmony within himself.

After a couple of minutes sitting like this he heard a voice that made him jump, "Open your eyes Brett." The boy did so and saw Aang sitting across from him in the same manner. Everything around him had a sort of blue tint to it, as if he was seeing it through a dream. Brett turned and looked to his left and gasped, he was staring at himself. He was having a literal out of body experience. All that considered he felt as if this was normal, as if he had done it a hundred times. That didn't mean it wasn't confusing as hell though. Brett turned back toward the man in front of him and asked "Aang where are we?"

"In the spirit world." He smiled at the boy across from him.

"The…spirit world?" Brett asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, the only way you could have come here to communicate with me is if you achieved inner balance, which I commend you for doing."

"Thanks, I guess. Can you tell me how I know your name or how I have tattoos or even how I knew how to meditate?"

"Well you knew my name and how to meditate because I am you and you are me."

For some reason that didn't surprise Brett at all considering all that had already happened. "Care to elaborate?"

"You are the Avatar."

"Still lost."

"Be patient Brett it will be a virtue that serves you well." Aang straightened up and took a deep breath and begin to explain. "Long ago there were people known as benders, who could use their body and spirit to manipulate the element they commanded. Earth, Fire, Air, and Water. A person can only bend one element and that is decided by the person's blood line. For example if a Fire bender had a child with a non-bender that child would either be a Fire bender or a non-bender. It is impossible for them to have control of any other element. There is only one person that has the ability to wield all four. The Avatar."

"That sounds like…my Grandpa's stories. B-but how?" It was impossible, His grandfather was senile and old how could he possibly have knowledge of this?

"Your Grandfather was the last surviving member of the Order of the White Lotus. A group of people dedicated to protecting the Avatar. That is until humanity had a change of heart."

"What do you mean?"

"You are the first Avatar in 200 years. You look confused let me elaborate. 200 years ago the spirits saw how humans began to grow power hungry and filled with their own greed and lust. The spirits decided that to maintain balance they would strip the world of bending until balance was restored in the humans. When this happened the spirit of power Hengen fed off of the humans' inner evil and continued to gain power firmly gripping the world with no one to challenge him. The spirits decided to remain neutral since it is their nature, but Hengen became even more powerful than they had expected. He began to wage war against the other spirits. You are the first pure human born into the world in 200 years and so the Spirits have decided the only way to combat Hengen is to restore balance to the world."

This was so much to take in Brett was nearly breathless. Spirits, bending, balance; everything he has known seemed so insignificant. A pit began to form in his stomach, he needed to distract himself, and he needed more answers. "So how is it that we are the same person Aang?"

"When the Avatar dies their spirit is reincarnated into a new born of the next element in this order: Earth, Fire, Air, and Water. You're natural element is water which means the avatar 200 years ago was an Airbender." Brett felt a little relieved that he could comprehend this and it didn't seem as doom and gloom as out previous topic. But he had to press on. There were still too many unknown variables in the equation. The teenager gathered himself and asked, "Okay I think I understand that. But Aang can you explain the Tattoos that have mysteriously appeared on my body?"

Aang chuckle a little at the question which again left Brett a little baffled since he found no humor in the subject. "When a bender masters their element they will get tattoos of their element on their body. Take me for example my blue arrow tattoos are a result of my mastering Airbending." Aang answered.

"But I haven't mastered any element, let alone even bended one."

"We can never know for sure why the spirits do what they do but they gave you those tattoos for a reason, I believe it is to remind you that you are the embodiment of the four elements and the spirit of this Earth. So that you will never forget your duty and to always strive for harmony."

Brett let out a sigh it did make sense. Immediately a thought occurred to him that he hadn't even considered before. "How am I supposed to master the four elements and the Avatar state, wait how do I know what the Avatar state is? UGH this is going to take some getting used to." The teens face then proceeded to form into a frustrated pout as he was even more confused than when he started. Aang began laughing hysterically at the sight of him and said "My you ARE a waterbender in the utmost. You might as well be Korra's reflection!"

He was beginning to become aggravated with the previous Avatar. "And just who is Korra?" Aang began to calm himself down and smiled at the boy "She was the Waterbender Avatar before you, but you will get to know her well enough."

Brett really didn't like the way Aang said that. "What do you mean by that?"

Aang, where he had previously been gentle and light hearted now became serious. "You are going to have to travel to the past and learn from people in the era before bending was lost, since no one in your time even has knowledge of bending." Brett's mouth was hanging at this point and he was every nuance of nervous. His hands began to shake uncontrollably as he formed them into a tightly clenched fist. "But what about my world what will happen to it? Will time freeze? Will my parents know I'm gone? What about my friends?" He was tearing up then staring at his hands trying to grasp the situation unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Time will still go on here when you are sent to the past. You will write a letter for your parents telling them you are leaving, that they needn't worry or look for you. That you will return to them in time and explain what has happened and why you left."

Brett took deep breaths to clear his mind and focus on the task at hand. He knew Aang was right and that it had to be done. It still hurt the boy regardless. "I will do as you ask and return when I am finished packing."

"That won't be necessary the only thing leaving here will be yourself nothing else."

He kept breathing slow and deep and accepted the situation at hand and when he opened his eyes he was back in his body. Rising to his feet he began to walk back to his bedroom. When Brett entered the house his mood began to dampen seeing the pictures of his family. He stopped at the family portrait in the hallway beside his bedroom; his family was in the mountains all smiling. It was a memory he cherished. As he came into his bedroom he began writing the note tears filled in his eyes and a weight in his heart. Walking toward the portrait one last time Brett looked at his sister, gap toothed and donning the cheesiest smile he had ever seen. He was really going to miss her. After that he made his peace and walked back into the woods assuming the meditative stance he had before.

When Aang appeared before him he was smiling and said "first we have to get rid of your clothes and give something that won't put a target on your back" Aang put a hand on the new Avatar's chest and the clothes faded into a blue sleeveless water tribe fighting gi much like the one he had in his vision, minus the robe. After the process was completed Aang looked at him seriously once again. "Remember to find Tenzin and tell him what has transpired when you arrive and try not to bring to much attention to yourself." Brett nodded showing his understanding. "He will likely be on Air Temple Island, if he isn't there wait for him." I nodded again. "One final thing. Brett isn't your real name." This new bit of information struck the teen and he gave the old Avatar a look to explain. "Brett is the name your parents gave you not the one the spirits gave you. Your name is Kodahk a strong name that fits you if I say so myself." The boy who now knew himself as Kodahk smirked to himself, he liked the name but it would take some getting used to.

Kodahk closed his eyes and let everything sink in and started taking deep breaths to harmonize within himself once again.

"And Kodahk."

"Yes?" the boy asked with eyes still closed.

"Welcome to Republic city." The Avatar opened his eyes and felt immediately awestruck.


	3. Chapter 3: Dancer In The Ocean

The city was huge! Unlike anything Kodahk had ever seen before, living in the small town he was from he never really got out to see the world. It was lined with bustling streets and cars with people yelling at each other. He walked down the sidewalk with wonder and excitement.

Kodahk decided to take a tour of the city and get his bearings. He continued walking through what looked like a market district with food vendors lining the street, calling to people walking by trying to persuade them to buy their goods.

Continuing his tour he came to a park where there were people pleasantly enjoying the warm day watching little kids play with kites and other toys. He sat down on a patch of grass underneath a tree and looked out at the pond in front of him dipping his hand in the water. It was very welcoming to his touch. The water felt like it was an extension of himself and the previously chaotic city seemed to drift off in the distance.

When Kodahk looked up his breath was taken right out of his chest. On the other side of the pond was a strikingly beautiful girl. She was moving the water through the air with her hands, twisting and making graceful movements. After a second of watching he realized she was a water bender. She moved with the water showing a level of skill Kodahk had never seen before. Twisting and turning, it was like she was dancing with the water. The girl noticed the boy watching her as she finished and Kodahk began to blush shyly looking away. When he looked up he could see her walking toward him. The closer she came the faster his heart raced. She was striking. She had skin a little less tan than his and she stood slightly shorter. She was wearing a blue tank top with loose training pants and fur boots. The girls hair had a strand hanging at either side of her face and the back was let down. The gorgeous figure in front of him was also well toned. Not a creepy toned like body builders but firm and slender.

Kodahk stood up and went to meet her as she continued walking toward him. She was smiling at him when they met and he smiled back, until he noticed her eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen as if the sky and ocean decided blend into one being. "Ugh h-high. I'm Kodahk," I said nervously, still lost in all her beauty.

"Hey there I'm Kaila nice to meet you!" She said with bright smile on her face. Kaila, it was a beautiful name that captured her beauty in its entirety. Her beauty was unlike any other Kodahk had ever seen, it was a natural beauty, one that didn't need the help of makeup or lavish clothing. All she had to do was look at him and smile, and the longer Kodahk looked at her the more he felt like he was lost, happily and undeniably lost. "So you're a waterbender right? That was pretty amazing the way you moved and- I mean not say I was staring at you or anything it's just it was really graceful the way-uhm I mean…" she started laughing and it sounded like a euphony of everything gentle and beautiful in the world all in one sound.

"Never seen a water bender before cool guy?" She asked with raised eye brows and a little smirk.

"Actually no you are the first I've seen, and it was quite a first impression" he smirked back.

"Then you haven't been in the city long have you?"

"Nope, just arrived actually."

"How long do you plan on being here for?"

Kodahk felt all the bliss he was experiencing start to fade away at this question. "Honestly I have no idea." He gave her a halfhearted smile.

Sensing his change in mood Kaila decided to change topics "So did you have any sightseeing places in mind? I could give you the grand tour." Kodahk immediately brightened up at this and gladly accepted.

As they made their way across the city Kaila decided to tell Kodahk a little about its history. "My mom told me that Republic city was founded by Firelord Zuko and Avatar Aang after the 100 year war in an attempt to bring the four nations together. It was a place where benders and non-benders could live in harmony that is until the Equalist revolution and the one week war. They were a group of people who were hell bent on destroying all benders in the world stating that they were the cause of all evil. They were led by a psychopathic waterbender and very power blood bender named Noatok who posed to be Amon the leader of the revolution. The avatar and her friends defeated Amon and exposed him as a bender and the revolution was quelled."

"Wow that sounds pretty cool and terrifying at the same time."

"Yeah no kidding. Not to mention the fact that Noatok found a way to use blood bending to take away a person's bending."

After a minute of silence Kodahk asked "So by the way what is the Avatar's name?"

Kaila smirked a little at this and said, "Her name is Korra."

Kaila led him to a ferry where they got on a boat that took them to Aang Memorial Island. The statue of his predecessor was breath taking and Kodahk felt an odd sense of nostalgia the closer they came. The couple went up to the observation deck and looked out at the city it was truly astounding, but what really took Kodahk's breath away was the girl beside him wind blowing in her hair and the sunset cast an aura around here, eyes shining with the refection of the ocean, she was more beautiful than the moon itself. She looked at him and saw Kodahk smile at her and she turned away blushing but never the less held the same smile that he did. After a couple of minutes sightseeing Kodahk spotted an Island in the middle of Yue bay. "Hey Kaila what's the name of that island?"

She looked over and said "That? Oh it's just Air Temple Island. Master Tenzin and his family live there." _Find Tenzin and explain to him what has transpired_. "Do you think you can take me there? I actually have to see master Tenzin." Kaila smiled up at him and said of course.

Kodahk hated that he couldn't just spend the rest of the day and night with Kaila but he knew he had duties to attend to. And quite frankly he wanted answers.

After the two had gotten off the ferry Kaila brought him into the home of the Airbenders and greeted a woman "Hey Pema this is my friend Kodahk, I met him at the park and took him on a tour. I figured I would let him meet Tenzin since he was new to the city."

Pema looked to be in her middle 50's and had a very soft and kind air to her. "You really are your mother's daughter you even have her great taste in men, nice to meet you handsome."

The teenager blushed a little and said "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Pema smiled and nodded, "Tenzin and your parents are in his office you are free to go back."

Kaila led them down a hallway and knocked on a thin door. "Come in." I heard an old yet wise voice say. Kaila and Kodahk stepped into the room. "Kaila who's the boy?" I heard a man in the corner ask who Kodahk assumed was her father. "A friend that I met at the park he's new to the city so I showed him around and brought him here because he said he needed to speak with Tenzin."

The older man behind the desk was wearing traditional Airbender robes and had the tattoos signifying his status as a master of Airbending. "I am Councilman Tenzin it is a pleasure to meet you."

The woman in front of the desk was wearing a blue shirt with animal pelt and a type of pants similar to Kaila's she also had a striking resemblance to her so he assumed this was Kaila's mother. "Hi the brooding fire bender in the corner is my husband Mako and I am Kaila's mother, Avatar Korra."

Kodahk gaped at that. Avatar. She was one of his past lives. The young man bowed immediately "My name is Kodahk and it is a pleasure to meet you all."

Korra went over to Mako and held out her arm, "C'mon city boy it's time for us to head home. You too Kaila."

Kaila's face turned into one of the most adorable pouts that he had ever seen he couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Mom I'm seventeen."

"And its 11:00 the city isn't a safe place to be at night." Mako said with a stern face.

"Uncle Bo is the chief of police, my dad is the firebendning representative on the city council, and my mom is the Avatar. I'm pretty sure no one would harm me," Kaila rebutted.

"C'mon squirt you can hang out with your boyfriend tomorrow." Korra smirked and it was obvious where Kaila got her personality from.

Kaila and Kodahk both looked at each other and blushed saying in unison, "We just met!"

Korra just laughed, she saw the way they were around each other since she had seen them in the park and a little when they were walking around the city, and she wasn't oblivious to the way they carried themselves. "Sure, sure lets go. Bye Kodahk I'm guessing we will be seeing you soon." With that Korra winked at the boy and he blushed again making her chuckle.

"It was nice meeting you." He said. When Kaila was about to leave she turned around and asked shyly, "Will I be seeing you soon?"

Kodahk smiled back and said "If you want of course."

Kaila smiled and said "See you around cool guy."

After the three had left Tenzin and I were left in the office by ourselves and he motioned for me to take a seat in front of his desk.

"So what brings you to Republic City?" The old master asked.

Kodahk gathered himself and said "Well it's kind of a long story and you most likely won't believe me when I tell you." At this Tenzin's eyebrows perked up. "I have nothing but time so simplify it for me."

Kodahk took a deep breath calming himself and said "I'm from the future and Avatar Aang has sent me back to this time period to learn to master the four elements and the avatar state."

Tenzin all of a sudden looked tired and began to rub his temples. "Boy I don't know why you came to bother me with this drabble but I will not stand to be lied too and made a fool out of."

Kodahk had to think of something but what? Just then it hit him. "A couple nights ago I had a vision in which Aang told me that the universe was in need of our power once again. He placed his thumb on my forehead and the other on my chest and my eyes began to glow as his were, I felt something unlock within me and when I woke up I had these." Kodahk proceeded to take off his shirt and showed Tenzin the Tattoo's he received.

The old man's eyes widened at the sight. "But why would my father send you this vision?"

"Because I am the Avatar in my time."

Tenzin's eyes narrowed and he began to stroke his grey beard.

Kodahk could tell he wasn't fully convinced. _Kodahk harmonize within yourself and allow me to talk to my son._ The boy did as the voice commanded "I have proof for you Tenzin." Kodahk sat in the meditative stance on the floor of the office and began to bring balance within. He took slow steady breaths feeling the bay move outside, feeling the wind and the moon course through his body.

The boy in front of Tenzin was meditating he realized when all of a sudden his tattoos began to glow and when the boys eyes opened they were no longer blue, but enshrouded by white light which signified the Avatar State.

Tenzin blinked and was standing face to face with his father, the boy still sitting in the floor.

"Hello father."

"Hi Tintin, it's been too long."

Tenzin's face reddened at the sound of his childhood name. "So what this boy says is true? He is from the future?"

"Yes"

"Why couldn't he learn the elements in his own time? Surely there are still worthy masters in the world?"

Aang's face took on a grim expression, "Sadly there isn't. Bending no longer exists in his time period."

Tenzin's faced mirrored horror, "Why father what happened?"

"Humanity became consumed with hatred, lust, greed, and power. Wars became rampant, suffering and oppression was normality. The spirits decided that in order to keep balance they had to strip the world of its bending until the humans proved worthy again. Humanity kept regressing though. Without bending technology grew and the lust for power ran rampant and humans lost all sight of balance. If the world had bending I doubt there would even be a world left to live on. The spirits hoped one day to restore the bending when the time was right but a powerful spirit by the name of Hengen fed off of humanities impurity, using it to strengthen himself and wage war against the other spirits. The only way for him to be stopped is if the world achieves balance and humanity realizes its errors. To do that the world needed an Avatar which is why Kodahk is here now; to learn the elements and lead humanity back to peace and harmony before Hengen can take over the Spirit world and throw the universe into chaos."

Aang put a hand on his son's shoulder, "Kodahk has a pure soul, teach him well my son the universe depends on him."

When Aang disappeared Kodahk returned to normal and Tenzin stared at him for a long while letting out a sigh. "You will be staying here with me on The Island so that we can train you in the elements." Kodahk's face turned into a smile and Tenzin couldn't help but smile back.

After Kodahk was shown to his room he fell asleep rather quickly being exhausted by the day's events. As he drifted off he dreamt of a pair of blue eyes on a beautiful girl dancing with the ocean. It was one of the first times he fell asleep with a smile on his face and excitement in his heart.


End file.
